


Nella Cappella Medici

by rotrude



Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV)
Genre: Aftermath, Character Death, Grief/Mourning, Mother-Son Relationship, Other, Pazzi Conspiracy, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, Spoilers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 02:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17541362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotrude/pseuds/rotrude
Summary: Lucrezia Tornabuoni in lutto. Versione italiana di 'In the Medici Chapel'





	Nella Cappella Medici

26 aprile, 1478

L'affresco si estendeva lungo le pareti est, sud e ovest della cappella di famiglia; brillava con i ricchi toni del lapislazzuli e oro, rossi brillanti e verdi profondi. Il paesaggio era quello della Toscana, con la sua vegetazione e i suoi rilievi rocciosi, i suoi cieli brillanti e la sua fauna variegata. La fortezza, che si ergeva in alto nel dipinto, era costruita secondo la foggia dei castelli europei e condivideva più che una rassomiglianza casuale con la loro tenuta di campagna di Cafaggiolo. Ma il soggetto evocava un'altra terra, una landa che si trovava molto lontano, in una regione che la maggior parte degli italiani, a meno che non fossero mercanti o marinai, non avrebbero mai conosciuto, la Terra Santa. Dalla fortezza partiva una processione, una lunga cavalcata di pellegrini altolocati, i magi andati a rendere omaggio al bambino Gesù.

I Magi, tuttavia, non sembravano essere dignitari dei tempi biblici.

I volti che spiccavano dall'affresco erano facce che Lucrezia conosceva bene. Sedendo a cavalcioni di un umile asino si trovava suo suocero, Cosimo, con la sua chioma bianca, i capelli nascosti da un berretto rosso. E lì v'era suo marito, seduto su un cavallo pallido. Di solito, a vederlo, Lucrezia sentiva un'ondata di desiderio e amore costante. Non oggi. Oggi poteva solo passare con fretta alla figura successiva, quella del giovane audace che guidava la processione. Sebbene fossero idealizzati, riconobbe in lui i lineamenti del suo amato primogenito. Lorenzo aveva sempre ispirato un tale orgoglio in lei, una tale gioia. Era diventato l'uomo che Lucrezia aveva sperato diventasse, e altro ancora. Lui aveva ascoltato i consigli di suo nonno e seguito la guida gentile di Contessina. Lucrezia avrebbe dovuto trovare gioia in lui, ma oggi non poteva. Quindi lasciò che i suoi occhi indugiassero sulla figura di suo figlio minore. Nell'affresco era solo un bambino. L'artista lo aveva conosciuto solo come tale. Egli non avrebbe potuto indovinare l'uomo composto che sarebbe diventato, l'oggetto di tutto il di lei amore e gioia. E sebbene la versione dipinta non corrispondesse affatto a quella vivace del giovane Giuliano, la copia trasudava la vita. Le sue guance erano fresche e rosa, la sua espressione arguta.

Lucrezia paragonò la versione dipinta all'uomo disteso sulla lastra di fronte a lei. Sebbene fossero diversi quando si veniva ai dettagli, avevano lineamenti simili. Ma il bagliore della vita aveva abbandonato Guiliano. Il suo ragazzo era sempre stato bello e pieno di una gioia per la vita che rallegrava il cuore di Lucrezia.

Sebbene Bianca fosse la più giovane, Giuliano era il più giovane dei suoi figli maschi, e come tale aveva sempre avuto un posto speciale nel suo cuore. Lei aveva sempre amato i suoi figli allo stesso modo, ma aveva sempre avuto un punto debole per Giuliano.

Gli prese la mano. Era fredda, come se avesse passato una giornata in all'aperto o girovagando nei giardini di Cafaggiolo in inverno come usava fare da bambino. E per un momento, seppur breve, vide i suoi lineamenti come erano stati allora, più rotondi e avvampati dal gioco. Sebbene le loro giornate fossero regolate da lezioni e attività marziali, i suoi ragazzi avevano conosciuto i loro momenti smodati, quando i loro occhi si erano accesi con l'abbandono di qualche attività sfrenata.

Come se quel gesto potesse in qualche modo riportarlo in vita, Lucrezia baciò la mano fredda di suo figlio. Naturalmente, lui non reagì. Non una contrazione, neppure un tremore. Lei non si era aspettata davvero che ciò accadesse. Si era sempre considerata una donna pratica, in grado di affrontare la realtà della vita in modo sensato. Il sentimentalismo non era mai stato per lei. Aveva fatto piani e progettato in modo che i suoi figli potessero stringere dei matrimoni vantaggiosi, come i Tornabuoni avevano pianificato e progettato per assicurarsi che lei stessa diventasse una Medici, come i Bardi avevano fatto per sua suocera.

E sebbene le sue azioni fossero state guidate dal desiderio di rafforzare la posizione dell sua famiglia e assicurarne il futuro, aveva sempre immaginato che i suoi figli sarebbero stati felici. Nella sua imagine del futuro Lorenzo e Clarice sarebbero stati paghi della loro vita, intenti ad allevare un figlio dopo l'altro. E Giuliano avrebbe fatto lo stesso un giorno, ponendo fine al suo passato scapestrato. Lucrezia aveva sperato che formasse un alleanza con Novella Foscari. Ma lui aveva trovato l'amore altrove.

Era rimasta addolorata dalla spirale discendente in cui Giuliano si era trovato dopo la morte della sua amata; era addolorata a causa della vita spenta così giovane e per la perdita della pace mentale in suo figlio. Ma anche più tardi aveva visto in lui un barlume di speranza, una nuova accettazione, forse un tocco di rinnovata vitalità.

Ma la vita di Giuliano era stata interrotta quella mattina. Le numerose ferite riportate dal suo corpo ne erano testimonianza. Naturalmente lo avevano pulito e composto il suo cadavere. Innumerevoli servi erano andati e venuti, portando tini, lenzuola e candele fresche. Si sarebbe potuto pensare o che fossero medici che si affrettavano al capezzale di un paziente o delle ostetriche che vigilavano su un parto.

Eppure qui c'era solo la morte. Anche nel bagliore cupo delle candele consumate a metà ciò era evidente. Mancava in lui qualsiasi scintilla vitale che una volta lo aveva animato. La sua pelle aveva perso ogni bagliore; le sue membra si erano irrigidite per via della morte.

Stava diventando sempre meno suo figlio e sempre più qualcosa di misterioso, un'entità altra e inconoscibile che temeva con una cupa paura.

Singhiozzò; il suono si spanse per la cappella vuota, divenendo meno una parte di lei e più un'eco minacciosa.

Alzò lo sguardo e si schiarì la gola. Aveva bisogno di ricomporsi. Per quanto fosse difficile, doveva di venire a patti con quello che era accaduto.

Ma le lacrime scorsero lungo le sue guance. Non poté fare a meno di pensare a quel mattino. Era andata lì per la messa, la messa di Pasqua. Era entrata con un cuore leggero e pensieri rivolti ad un futuro radioso. E poi, e poi ... Aveva urlato, lo ricordava chiaramente. La sua gola era ancora adesso dolente. E poi si era ritrovata in sacrestia, con Lorenzo, Clarice e il povero Nori.

Aveva urlato il nome di suo figlio. Sarebbe voluta andare da lui. Tuttavia le sue membra non ne avevano avuto la forza. La disperazione l'aveva trafitta. Il suo cuore s'era messo a battere più forte del normale. Eppure aveva sperato che qualcuno potesse fare qualcosa.

Si asciugò una lacrima con le dita.

Mentre si trovava in sacrestia, non aveva preso in considerazione gli assassini che si trovavano di fuori. Per quanto avessero tentato di abbattere la porta, non avevano alcun' importanza per lei. Anche se avrebbe voluto accecarli con le sue stesse mani, non erano d'alcun peso.

Lucrezia era una Tornabuoni. Una Medici. Era sempre stata orgogliosa di ciò. Ma tutto quell'orgoglio non significava niente ora. Aveva pregato Clarice di lasciarla andare dal suo bambino. Aveva rimproverato Lorenzo per non aver salvato suo fratello.

Forse se l'avessero raggiunto prima, mentre gli veniva inflitta una delle innumerevoli ferite che gli avevano dilaniato il corpo, sarebbe potuto sopravvivere. Erano brutte ferite, orribili a vedersi. Avrebbero dovuto ricomporre meglio il corpo di Giuliano, anche se lei doveva ammettere che i servi avevano lavorato sodo. Se i suoi assassini non fossero stati così crudeli, ingliggendo così tante ferite, sarebbe egli sembrato un dormiente. Ma non l'avevano fatto. Giuliano era rimasto là fuori, divenendo preda degli assassini, mentre Lucrezia era rimasta al sicuro.

Clarice l'aveva pregato di rimanere. Lorenzo aveva detto che Giuliano era già morto. Lucrezia gli aveva creduto. Aveva visto il coltello affondare. Aveva realizzato allora con la chiarezza di una rivelazione che l'avrebbe perso. Era rimasta preda della disperazione. Non riusciva a soffermarsi su di un singolo pensiero. Eppure un migliaio di emozioni l'avevano trafitta come dei demoni infernali. Aveva temuto ed era rimasta preda del terrore, sperato e soffocato quella speranza. Aveva odiato e non aveva provato altri sentimenti che per il figlio che se ne era andato.

Era rimasta in sagrestia, ed era sopravvissuta.

Guardò davanti a sé, osservando la luce ondeggiante che ardeva nei porta candele. Essa tremava sui dipinti, dandogli vita, e illuminando fiocamente l'altare.

Forse avrebbe dovuto sacrificare la sua vita per quella di suo figlio. Forse non avrebbe dovuto ascoltare Clarice. La sua era la voce della prudenza, la voce della ragione. Ma poteva una madre essere prudente? La risposta non poteva essere che no.

Allora perché aveva aspettato? Perché aveva obbedito? Sebbena l'angoscia la divorasse, era rimasta. Il suo cuore aveva intuito, allora perché non ne aveva seguito i dettami?

Sebbene l'avesse notata prima di allora, la figura di una Madonna con bambino la colpì di nuovo significato. Nel dipinto Cristo non era altro che un bebè, e degli angeli aureolati cantavano la sua gloria. Eppure quel bambino era destinato alla morte. Come Lucrezia la Vergine non aveva potuto salvare suo figlio. Non Le era stato risparmiato il dolore di quella morte violenta.

Aveva ella sofferto come stava soffrendo Lucrezia? Come se una parte vitale di sé si fosse estinta per sempre?

Maria s'era forse ricordata, come stava facendo Lucrezia, dell'infanzia di suo figlio?

Lucrezia poteva ancora vedere il suo Giuliano da bambino mentre correva precipitosamente giù per le scale di Palazzo Medici. Si ricordò di suo figlio che giocava nei campi vicino alla loro tenuta di campagna, con il grano che gli arrivava all'altezza delle sue ginocchia. Ricordava chiaramente ogni aspetto del suo viso di lattante. Piero era solito dire che loro figlio somigliava a sua madre. Ma lei aveva individuato nel suo volto il piglio dei Medici, anche mentre i suoi lineamenti si stavano tramutando con le varie fasi dell'infanzia.

Ah, Piero. Che cosa avrebbe pensato di tutto questo? Non l'avrebbe sopportato. Non sarebbe sopravvissuto al colpo. Lui era sempre stato più debole di lei.

Lucrezia si domandò se avrebbe potuto sopportare tutto ciò?

Era ancora alla ricerca di risposte quando la porta vecchia e massiccia della cappella si aprì. Una serva se ne stava lì con il suo semplice vestito di lana. I suoi capelli erano fuoriusciti per la maggior parte dalla sua treccia, segno d'una giornata frenetica. La serva aveva un cesto pieno di lunghe candele bianche. Erano del tipo costoso, solo il meglio per la famiglia Medici. "Mi dispiace, Madonna," disse ella con una riverenza. "Stavo cambiando le candele."

Mentre Lucrezia era rimasta seduta nella cappella, le candele si erano effettivamente infievolite, oscurando l'area attorno ai seggi con le ombre della notte incipiente. Non se ne era accorta prima per via del suo fosco umore, ma dovevano essere cambiate.

Poiché Lucrezia non aveva ancora detto niente, la serva disse: <>

<> Lucrezia raffermò sua voce, non permettendole di vacillare neanche un pò. <>

Esitando, la ragazza si guardò alle spalle. Ma poi fece un passo nella cappella, e un altro. Si diede da fare rimpiazzando le candele, estinguendo quelle che non erano altro che mozziconi.

Quando la ragazza ebbe finito, si fermò. Guardò verso il basso, tenendo tra le mani il cestino vuoto. <> Fece una pausa, accettando l'esame accurato di Lucrezia. "Il popolo ... Piaceva all gente.>>

Lucrezia lo sapeva. Era per via di ciò che Lorenzo aveva ottenuto il sostegno della popolazione all'indomani della congiura. L'indignazione scuscitata nel pubblico dalla violenza esercitata dai Pazzi aveva raggiunto livelli inenarrabili. Questo non le aveva restituito Giuliano, ma era stato un qualcosa. Il fatto che il suo nome fosse sulle labbra del popolo l'aveva comfortata così come le benedizioni che di quelle labbra villane per la sua famiglia in lutto. <> disse Lucrezia.

La ragazza fece un secondo inchino, sistemò il cesto e lasciò la cappella.

Da sola, Lucrezia si guardò in avanti. Non stava più osservando il corpo di Giuliano. Non poteva lasciarsi abbattere di nuovo. Il dolore di lei per la sua perdita non si sarebbe mai attenuato, ma v'era del merito nelle parole della ragazza.

Giuliano era amato. In qualità di Medici lui era stato oggetto dell benevolenza della gente. E senza i Pazzi che si facevano strada, li Medici avevano Firenze nel palmo delle mani. Lo stesso Giuliano ne avrebbe convenuto. Era un uomo pratico, che poteva fare a meno degli slanci ideali di Lorenzo. Dovevano usare la situazione. Dovevano rimanere forti.

Lucrezia era, dopotutto, una Medici. Non era una vera figlia della famiglia, ma il matrimonio l'aveva resa tale. Doveva sopportare il suo lutto e tenersi a testa alta. Avrebbe dovuto dare l'esempio e mostrare orgoglio nel fatto che i Medici non si piegavano. Era l'unico modo per assicurare il loro presente e il loro futuro.

Per quanto fosse difficile, per quanto le lacrime le sgorgassero dagli occhi, si raddrizzò e tirò indietro le spalle. Lucrezia poteva sopportare tutto questo; lo avrebbe fatto con grazia e forza.

In piedi, si chinò sulla lastra su cui era stato sistemato Giuliano. Baciò la sua fronte di alabastro e pettinò i suoi capelli così che sembrasse tanto bello nella morte quanto lo era stato in vita. Lo aveva fatto molte volte quando lui era solo un ragazzo; sapeva che questa sarebbe stata l'ultima volta. Soddisfatta, riaggiustò le pieghe del suo abito e si diresse verso la porta.

Lì, si fece il segno della croce, deglutì prima di impettorirsi e, scacciando il dolore dal volto, se ne andò. Sarebbe stata la più forte di tutti. Sarebbe stata la forza che animava la sua famiglia. Sarebbe stata d'esempio e sarebbe stata la migliore Medici che potesse essere.

Perche il loro nome sarebbe passato alla storia


End file.
